Career Plan
by SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Becoming the British Government was not something Mycroft planned to do.


"How are you, Mycroft?" Uncle Rudy asked, sitting down in the study opposite his 16 year-old nephew.

"I am well, thank you Uncle." Mycroft replied smoothly, placing a bookmark in his book.

"Have you decided on a university?" Rudy asked carefully.

"Yes." Mycroft replied, "I am intending to study Classics at Oxford."

Rudy nodded a little, "Mycroft, there is something that I need to discuss with you." he said slowly.

"Is this about Eurus?" Mycroft asked, "I am well aware that her psychosis has led to her being taken from us."

"Sometimes I forget how quick you are for a boy of your age." Rudy replied with a tight smile, "Eurus started another fire at the institution where she was being kept."

"Has she been hurt?" Mycroft asked, showing genuine concern for his sister.

"No, she's fine, but she did a lot of damage." Rudy replied, "Mycroft, I'm going to tell your parents that Eurus is dead."

"Why?" Mycroft demanded, "Have you any idea of the pain that it will cause them?"

"It's for the best, believe me." Rudy sighed, "Everything I am about to tell you must not leave this room."

"I understand." Mycroft replied, recognizing the warning in the man's words. He was well aware that Rudy was one of the most powerful men in Britain.

"Eurus has been moved to Sherrinford, a high security prison located on an island in British waters. Her psychosis has become so severe that I feel it necessary to contain her." Rudy explained, "Your mother and father will be told that she is dead because Eurus will never leave Sherrinford."

"She's still a child." Mycroft protested, "Surely life imprisonment will do more harm than good?"

"This isn't up for discussion, Mycroft. The decision has been made to keep Eurus safe and to keep the world safe from Eurus." Rudy said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mycroft asked.

"I'm trusting you with this information because you are to be my successor one day." Rudy admitted.

"Your successor?" Mycroft repeated with a raised eyebrow, "Uncle Rudy, I have no interest in the petty workings of government."

"I know, but the needs of the country must come before your own interests." Rudy replied, "That said, you will be studying Politics at Oxford, followed by a Masters in International Relations. You will then gain work experience in Brussels before returning to a role in the UK."

"Do I not have any say in this?" Mycroft demanded, anger in his tone.

"No." Rudy replied, his tone sharp, "Your skills are needed by Queen and country, Mycroft."

"What will I get for this? Why should I keep your secret?" Mycroft asked.

"If you decide to reveal any of what I've just said to another living soul then I will have you detained in Sherrinford alongside Eurus." Rudy replied, his tone threatening.

"You can't do that. That's immoral!" Mycroft argued.

"I do what I must for the good of the nation." Rudy replied, "Now Eurus has been diagnosed with psychosis, it would hardly be difficult to have you diagnosed with the same condition."

Mycroft watched him with wide eyes. He'd always known that Rudy was powerful but he hadn't expected his Uncle to threaten him.

"Now, in answer to your other question, you will get whatever you want from the role. You will receive a high salary, a good pension package and a host of other benefits. You'll complete some missions before being fast-tracked into management. You'll then work beside me until I retire." Rudy continued, "I am offering you a career for life, Mycroft, do you understand?"

"You intend to imprison me in a career in the same way you have imprisoned Eurus in Sherrinford." Mycroft stated, "Is that for my safety too?"

"I hope that you're not going to be difficult about this, Mycroft." Rudy sighed.

"What were you expecting? For me to throw open my arms in gratitude?" Mycroft snapped, "You are taking my life away from me!"

"It's for the best, Mycroft! You'd never have succeeded in the arts anyway, you lack talent and imagination!" Rudy shouted, "You will go to Oxford in September and you will study Politics, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Mycroft replied quietly.

"No more classics, no more art and no more drama classes." Rudy hissed, "Politics is your interest now."

* * *

"Politics?" Mummy asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked over the Oxford University course guide, "You've never even shown the slightest interest in politics."

"I feel that the Politics course will offer me the best chance of a stable career with a comfortable life." Mycroft replied, repeating a lie he'd practiced in the mirror all morning, "Uncle Rudy has offered to give me extra tuition and work experience in his department."

"Are you sure about this, Mycroft?" Mummy asked, "You seemed so excited to be reading Classics."

"My skills would be wasted on an artistic subject." Mycroft replied with a tight smile, "I've already moved courses, the university were very understanding."

Mummy sighed and pulled her eldest son into a hug, "I'm going to miss you when you move out, Mycroft. Especially after your sister...well, we don't need to discuss that now."

Mycroft closed his eyes and took a moment to enjoy the embrace, "She's gone to a better place now, Mummy." he replied quietly.


End file.
